


He's On My Mind

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	He's On My Mind

这是第三天。  
你心里想。  
这是你抓到他的第三天，他在一个巷子里遇上了你，那时候是他第一次见到你，但是他不知道的是，你已经关注了他很久。他是个警察，也许甚至是一些特种部队的。你关注了他很久，而他从来没有注意过你的存在。  
你在一些从新墨西哥秘密私下传播的视频中认识了他，他是一个法国人，在视频里虽然看不清他的长相，你却认得他那双细长的眼睛。你听说了新墨西哥州爆发了一场瘟疫，你甚至看到了视频，但是这些事的伤亡报道你不得而知，是什么病菌你也不清楚。  
有人开始指责政府这隐瞒的做法，有人甚至提出把那些派遣到当地特种部队的人抓来问问。  
你参与了。  
尽管你不是那样的正义人士，你不打算问他问题。  
你只是对那双细长眼睛的主人起了兴趣。  
而你遇到他也是命中注定。  
这些机密的文件一般人没法拿到手，同样的，你也是。你对这个男人的了解并不比别人多，你只知道他也许是个法国人，是个军人，是个特种兵。  
这样的你却在这个小巷里遇上他，他似乎刚和一群小混混纠缠，为了一个走夜路的女孩儿不被骚扰，他和小混混打了一架，那些人离开了，女孩在和他道谢离开的时候，你用铁棍从他背后给了他一下。  
现在，他在你家的地下室。  
你只是个学生，不过运动细胞不错。他很壮，不过对你而言并不是什么问题，你把他扔进你的车后座，很快把他带回自己的单人公寓，然后就像是现在这样，已经过去了三天。  
他第一天醒来因为轻微的脑震荡还不是很清楚自己的处境——你把他的衣服脱光，把他扔在地下室，并且一整天都没和他说话，你听得到他在地下室里愤怒的吼叫；第二天，你看到他因为被拴在墙上不能动弹而不得不尿在旁边的尿液，你说你会给他清理，但你没有给他吃的和一口水；而今天，你看他因为两天没有进食而虚弱的模样，你放开了他，把他带上了楼。  
你给他喂水的时候还能听到他虚弱的骂声，你在水里放了一些同级生给你的有趣东西，你刻意混着水去抚摸他干裂的嘴唇。你把他扔进浴缸，那里的水是调好的温度，至少是你觉得刚刚好的温度，你不知道对他来说是不是也是如此。你清洗他身体的时候刻意向下抚摸，你摸他身上的伤疤，低头吻他的肩膀，他没力气反抗你，甚至他的身体还在变得更热。  
你从他身上的证件得知他叫奥利弗，他脖子上原本挂着一个十字架，看样子就是一个虔诚的信徒。他比你想的有趣，也比你想的更好看，他的红发和皮肤，还有他高挑的个子，细长的眼睛——你贪婪地咬住他的脖颈，他颤抖了两下。  
“你给我喝了什么？”奥利弗的声音听起来沙哑，带着法语口音的英语和他的声音都让你觉得性感，你没有回答他的问题，只是用花洒洗干净他身体，你还时不时用手指握住他已经起了点反应的性器。他抬手想打你，你及时按住了他，并且用毛巾绑住他的手。  
你把他的一条腿抬起来搭在肩膀，用准备好的软管塞进他的后穴。你把生理盐水输进他的体内，他尖叫了一声，声音就像快哭了，你断定他没做过这事。你无视了他的骂声，他也许在用法语问候你的家人，你继续把软管塞得更深，然后按住固定。  
你要给他灌肠。  
水流顺着软管进入他的内部，你能看到他明显不适的表情。你拔开水栓让浴缸里的水流下去，看到他试图爬出浴缸，这次你没阻止他，你看到他拔掉软管坐上马桶，你在旁边几乎冷淡地清洗着那根软管。你就当作没有听到他排泄的声音，对于这个男人来说这一定是一种耻辱，你仍不打算放过他。  
你用水冲他的身体，他只能抓紧你的衣角支撑自己的身体，你蹲下身拉开他的腿，清洗他的下体。也许是因为没有进食，他其实并没有排出多少东西，他却仍然觉得羞耻。  
你在这期间用手指伸进他的后穴，被生理盐水清洁干净的体内柔软干净，因为排泄的行为也变得柔软了不少，你一下就进入两根手指，在他体内弯曲扩张。  
他说很脏，你当作没听见，继续抠弄他的后穴，边用水冲着，好像你在好心给他洗澡。  
你觉得他这样很可爱，等你冲干净马桶的时候又把软管塞进了他的后穴，这一次他发出颤抖的声音，除了水以外什么都没排出来了。  
那些药物让他更痛苦，他的前端在抬起头，却得不到抚慰。本来就没有体力的身体似乎禁不起这样的折腾，你把他仔细洗干净。  
奥利弗还在想着怎么逃跑，膝盖刚接触到床单的一瞬间就试图用力支撑身体，然而他没能逃离，你用力把他按在了床上。你不等他适应，也没给他准备的时间，甚至没有告诉他。你脱下睡裤，把早就硬得发痛的性器用力挤进他后穴。  
那里没有被完全开拓，奥利弗惨叫了一声，随后上半身趴在床上，低头咬着被束缚的手臂。你的性器在他后穴里面冲撞，他发出哽咽一样的叫声。你知道他在试图用牙齿咬开束缚他双手的毛巾，你没有管他，用手握住他的性器开始撸动。  
你听到自己因为太过兴奋而没有控制的力道下产生的肉体碰撞声有多响，你俯身用胸口贴上他的后背，牙齿磨蹭他的耳垂，他压低了呻吟，你满足地低喘。  
他的皮肤很柔软，你忍不住在他的屁股上来了一巴掌，听到他闷哼一声。你叫着他的名字，还带了姓氏的那种，你每叫一次，他的后穴就会夹紧一下。你觉得自己好像在插一个飞机杯，那种可以调节松紧的，调节频率的——你只是随便说说，你没用过那种东西，但奥利弗紧致的后穴仍然让你觉得兴奋。  
你听到他开始呻吟，你也许在摸索的过程中撞到了他的敏感点，你听说岁数越大的男人前列腺越大，得到的快感也会越多，你心想，这个男人要比你大多十岁，也许会在这样的事情上感觉更爽。  
你开始用言语刺激他，你说他天生适合被干，被人压在床上，被人从后面进去，他是个淫乱的贱货。你握着他的性器按压他的铃口，还用指腹磨蹭。  
而男人只能在床上呻吟，和从嘴里说些断断续续的威胁，你把这些当作有些另类的情话，张嘴咬住他的脖颈。他闷哼着，你心想他不愧经过了严格的训练，在这些事上很能忍耐。  
你吮吸流出的血珠，手指没有继续去撸动那根性器，反倒顺着小腹向上摸到胸口，握住发育良好的胸肌。你弯曲着手指去找奥利弗的乳头，那里还没什么干劲。你按压的同时用手指顶端磨蹭，那里开始挺立起来。你用两只手抓住奥利弗的胸口两侧，手指保持着同样的频率揉弄挺立的乳尖。  
“放开我……你这个畜生……”这是一句耳旁风一样的话，你更用力地捏住了他的肉粒。  
奥利弗真的很白，你想起那些红发人，他们都很白。而奥利弗的身上色素同样很浅，你在给他灌肠的时候就盯着那根漂亮颜色的性器和后穴很久，粉红色的乳头那时也够让你欲罢不能。也许他粉色的后穴在因为你的磨蹭变红，他的后穴被你的东西撑大，好像快到极限了一样地被撑大，艰难地吞咽你巨大的东西。  
你几乎能想象到他的后穴，你脑中已经给了一个特写镜头，那些肉体交合的场面，那些肉体间的缝隙。  
你想到这里变得更加兴奋，这一次你在他肩膀上留下牙印，在他后穴活动的速度变快。你也不是完全的蠢人，你那快速的抽插每次都能撞上奥利弗的前列腺，这也让他一个劲地呻吟。  
最终，在你对奥利弗的脖子和肩膀又亲又舔的同时射在他的肉穴里，那狭窄的甬道这会因为刺激而不断收缩，你发出感叹声，你夸赞了奥利弗的紧致，夸赞了他的“富有天赋”。  
而奥利弗即将因为射在你床单上这个理由而受到惩罚，你要让他去舔被扔在地上的食物——现在，奥利弗还不知道，他只是躺在床上一个劲地喘息，甚至哭泣。  
你养了只漂亮的狗，他长了狮子一样高傲的外形。  
那是棕红色的品种。  
你很喜欢他。

——end


End file.
